User talk:ShadowDragon135
Welcome I made you an admin, if you play around with the rights, you can see all the tools! [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 01:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha Yes! I also like how you put Knuckles is the last of his race on his page! Made me crack up! Anyways, Imma hit the hay. Night. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''02:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Pretty good Jake. I LIKE IT! [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 00:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Not much. Maybe we should create like a whole new wiki. Like something cool. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''01:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' Like Who? Fly wouldn't do much, he is not really a mainspace editor. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 01:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Woah! I am not abandoning this wiki! I'm going down with it! I recently asked Murphyshane for his help. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! ''01:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC)'' It's fine. [[User:Bullet Francisco|''Bullet Francisco ]]'Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! 01:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) WAZZUP The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:16, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on it. -- I Pity The Fool. - Mr.T 20:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I would, but you have to be on this site for over a month... I already tried that. Plus, I will make Fly an admin. And I don't want to make Jet an admin, until he at least has 150 edits, then I will consider Jet... BUT ONE STEP OPUT OF LINE AND HE IS NOT AN ADMIN ANYMORE! In a month I can make you a crat. '' Bullet Francisco '' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 00:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Jake can i do something common on the wiki on the Home Page. Somthing like "Fly's Question Of The Week." That would be cool. The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 01:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Well "Fly's Question" is going to have me ask everyone a question every wednsday and people and people ask them. Its more of a poll than a question. Ok so i put a poll and people tell what they think EX: Do you think Shadow is Better than Sonic Then you put your thought here There will be no Fly's Question of the Week, due to the fact that me, you and Fly are the only ones that come here. Also, it wouldn't be called Fly's Question of the Week, it would be called Question of the week. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ']] Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 19:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I wanna make a wiki.Got any ideas?How bout a Chaotix Wiki?The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) so your not gonna stay?Why not??????The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Colors I think you should change the colors. This wiki is hard to look at with such bright red. Green is also to bright, Jake. THe way I made it now is fine. Please don't change it. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC)'' Its brown. And neon green is too bright inappropriate for this wiki. end of discussion And the complainer said that he doesn't want bright colors, so I made it dark colors, making it easy to look at. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ']] Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I have to go, see ya Jake! [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 01:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) So, this wiki is all about Knuckles? Brilliant! So what exactly do you and Francisco allow in this wiki? DarkFuture 02:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you planning on copying the information you need from the sonic wiki and bringing it here? Or are you and Francisco plan on doing something completely different? DarkFuture 02:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll help out as much as I can (if this is ok), but I can't start today. DarkFuture 02:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Very well! Now, I'm gonna get off this computer before my mom kills me ^__^# DarkFuture 02:49, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Jake actually i edited the badges not Francisco--The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 03:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake!It's Fly.Um listen,i got banned from the Sonic Wiki.All im saying is that i got into and 'arguement'.Don't tell ANYBODY about this,or they may not think of me the same way.Just say i had to go to a trip and i wont be back for a week.Delete this message as soon as you see it.We can contact here for now.My ban will end on May 8th.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 17:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea it does suck.Oh well,just a week.The only people that know are you and DarkFuture.It's gonna be hard to write scripts,but write now im writing the final copy of my script on the SC2 Wiki.Ours is done-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 20:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya!But never mind,DarkFuture already did it for me.By the way,for the Main Theme of the game,i was thinking His World.What do you think?The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I say His World.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) And i'll make it on the SC2 wiki homepage-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey jake look at the new userbox i made ^_^: The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww man!The user box was suppose to move and say This user box will explode in 3,2,1 then the explode sprite is suppose to show up.Oh well.The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake,for the Creepy Crawler cave level,im going to have to use the Super Mario Bros. 3 Under Ground tiles-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) CURSE YOU SUPERMORFF!Man i wish i could help -_- ohe well-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 00:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Who is flight power?Doesn't matter because who ever it is THEY WILL FEEL MY FIREY FISTS OF WRATH.THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!I WILL MAKE THEM FEEL THE BURNS OF H**L! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 21:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya also that is gonna have to wait,because first Fly is gonna have to go to the World Grand Prix with Kite.Then he time travels and ends in in ol' Camelot(also with Kite,Lily,and Silver).Though i can't wait to test Fly's new power!(he gets it when he goes to Camelot.The power is...wait for it...TIME TRAVEL!).Oh ya,I created a new page on the SC2 wiki that you might like.Click here. JAKE GO TO XAT DARKFUTURE AND I ARE THERE HURRY-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 02:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake.Im sorry but after the Grand Prix,Who is Fly the Fox will be over :( sorry.Thats why i making a new series that will include our battle with Team Emerald(who will lose).-The Supreme,Fly the Fox! 04:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC)